Mosquitoes can present a variety of problems to anyone exposed to them. These problems range from a slightly red itchy bump on the skin that easily resolves, to transmission of deadly viruses that have claimed many lives. Many individuals have an allergic type of reaction to the bites requiring over-the-counter antihistamines and pain relievers. Some experience mild fever when receiving multiple bites at one time. If the allergic reaction is more severe a person may require antibiotics and/or steroids to treat severe redness, swelling, pain, and cellulitis, which is an infection of the skin itself. Now health problems arising from the Zika virus have added a whole new level of concern with exposure to mosquitoes.
Over 3,000 species of mosquitoes exist in the world. The inherent issue with these insects is the species that are vectors of disease, and with each blood meal, pass diseases from host to host. Malaria, Yellow Fever, and La Crosse Encephalitis are some of the more recognized life-threatening illnesses associated with mosquitoes. West Nile Virus is also known to result in West Nile Fever or in more severe cases will result in neuroinvasive illnesses such as encephalitis and meningitis. My niece contracted LaCrosse encephalitis during the summer of 2014 from a mosquito bite. After a week in intensive care, she improved and survived. However, it took months for the majority of sequelae to subside which included seizures while hospitalized, ongoing headaches and behavioral changes. Many families have dealt with this issue particularly in geographical areas within the US and beyond where mosquitoes are abundant.
Not only do we want to keep our children safe from deadly illnesses, we want to protect them from accidents like being struck by a car while playing outside. According to the Association for Psychological Science, getting hit by a car is the third leading cause of death among children ages 5 to 9, and adolescents up to age 15 make up a disproportionate number of pedestrian casualties across the globe. A child's injuries are more likely to be fatal when hit by a car simply due to being smaller. A few key factors are observed when looking at how and why these accidents occur. Children are more easily distracted and don't always notice cars when they're playing. Their reaction times are slower and speedy drivers in residential areas increase their vulnerability. We can't change a child's developmental pace and force a sudden enhanced reaction time to dangers. We can't control the speeding car at the second before an accident. What we can control is adding safety measures when possible to give children a better chance of being visible to drivers.
A garment that prevents mosquito bites and adds visibility of the wearer should have specific attributes making it usable in every possible aspect. The garment should be able to be used when participating in a variety of activities, particularly for children, such as running, playing, camping, hiking, or bike riding. The garment should be comfortable, breathable, easy to put on and take off, adaptable in use with any apparel, cost-effective, appealing in appearance, and chemical-free.
Currently the options to prevent mosquito bites are:
1. Spraying chemical repellents containing DEET on skin or clothing.
2. Applying citronella oil, still a chemical, directly onto skin or clothing.
3. Staying close to a flame source of citronella.
4. Wearing pants and long sleeves even in hot weather.
5. Wearing complete mesh outfits over existing clothing.
6. Wearing protective clothing with repellent soaked into the textile fiber during manufacturing.
Each of these options has drawbacks making it potentially restricting of activity, uncomfortable, and/or potentially harmful to the skin of an individual. In my search for options that combine mosquito protection and offer added safety for the wearer, I have not found that such a combination exists. While numerous insect repelling garments exist and may be suitable in certain conditions, the prior art referenced differs from the present invention in a number of ways with respect to the type of insects repelled, activity for which it is created, method of wearing, and the chemical and structural components of the textiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,215 to McIlquham discloses a tic-repelling chap for each leg extending from ankle to upper thigh which contains a specified area on the textile for applying tick repellent. To secure the garment, ties at the top of the garment must be fastened to the wearer's own belt.
U.S. Pat. App. No. 2014/0283560 submitted by LYMEZE, LLC discloses a single purpose tick-repelling forearm and leg covering made of a woven textile treated during the manufacturing process with tick repellent. The leg covering specifically extends from ankle to below the knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,594 to Shannon discloses a multilayered garment with separate components of a jacket and pants. The textile utilized for the inner most layer against the skin is described as a thick, coarse mesh. The garment is intended for use by hunters and outdoorsman.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,510 to Schilling discloses a full-body outfit made of single layer no-see-um mesh comprising jacket, pants, and leggings. The leggings specifically are constructed as a tubular shape from the top of the leg to the ankle with elastic bands at the top and bottom of the tube and a stirrup at the lower elastic band to secure the garment under the foot or shoe of the wearer. The present invention differs in that it requires the upper elastic band function in a manner that the wearer can adjust the band to their specific need with regard to size, comfort, and stability of the garment at groin level and that the elastic be encased in a woven fabric allowing the wearer the versatility of wearing the garment directly against the skin under shorts or on the outside of shorts. The present invention requires a decorative ribbon be affixed to the outside layer of mesh at the side seam and a light-reflective safety ribbon be affixed to the inside layer of mesh at the side seam. The present invention requires the garment be reversible so the wearer is able to utilize the light-reflective safety ribbon at the side seam during evening outdoor activity thereby increasing visibility of and safety of the wearer.